1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incomplete weft removing device for removing an incompletely inserted weft from the cloth fell on a shuttleless loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shuttleless loom is equipped with a weft stop motion and, when an incomplete weft is detected, the weft stop motion stops the shuttleless loom automatically. After the shuttleless loom has been thus stopped, the incomplete weft must be removed while the shuttleless loom is stopped.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-17503 discloses means for removing an incomplete weft. Conventional well-known means for removing an incomplete weft, including the means disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model Publication, are designed to extract an incomplete weft from the cloth fell with a hook or the like before the incomplete weft is cut off after the picking nozzle. Therefore, when the incomplete weft is hooked and pulled warpwise with the hook, the pulling force is transmitted through the incomplete portion of the weft to the following portion of the same extending behind the picking nozzle, and thereby the following portion of the weft to be inserted at the next pick is disturbed. Furthermore, since it is difficult to secure sufficient space for moving the hook warpwise, such conventional means are not applicable to looms without distinction of the type of looms.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-21757 discloses another incomplete weft removing device as illustrated in FIG. 7, in which part of an incomplete weft is brought to a waste roller by a jet of air, and then, the incomplete weft is wound off the cloth fell with the waste roller. This technique, however, is unable to bring part of an incomplete weft surely to the waste roller, incapable of automatically discharging the waste weft after the same has been wound off the cloth fell and, since the waste roller draws the weft from the picking nozzle as the same winds up the incomplete weft, incapable of removing the incomplete weft without wasting other portions of the weft. Thus, this prior art also has many problems to be solved to achieve the automatic removal of an incomplete weft.